


Eden

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Tokyo milk "Eden"
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Tokyo-Milk-Parfumerie-Curiosite/Eden-No-3-7877.html

Если вы думаете, что бог создал его ради своих неразумных творений из глины, вы ошибаетесь. Он сотворил его из и для своих куда более благородных, чистых и возвышенных в самом прямом смысле слова детей.  
И нет, там не сыро, не зелено и не пахнет мокрой древесиной.   
Тебя обволакивает сухое, ароматное тепло, как перед камином, у духовки с пряниками или на нагретом солнцем горном лугу.  
Густой запах горячего меда с пачули сменяется сандалом, плавно стихает до коричной нежности и долго-долго, (трое суток по моему опыту), теплится на коже далекой сладостью разжеванной в детстве вишневой смолы.  
Согревая уже так давно сотворенную душу.


End file.
